deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Armored Nuke Dragon Force
Armored Nuclear Dragon Force is the Military Deadly Alliance and the African Deadly Alliance as the well the team member of the UN-GDI and Tek Police Force. A team themed with Nuclear, these Wardragons are equipped with nuclear technology, battle armor, and unique weapons, specialized to disarm the Nuclear Weapons. Origin The Early Days Karlos Greyson was a member of nuclear anti-terror corpse who survived the nuclear explosion and transformed into a super soldier as he used the prototype riot shield that it creates a large force field. A miracle has brought highly attention to the military and later he was recruited as a part of a the nuclear-powered team to combat terrorism. Kaylon Anogalo is the enlisted member of the academy where he was trained to be as the engineer combatant. After he and his fellow colleagues have passed the tests and graduated, they were transferred to the military base to meet the team. There they met and get to know each other as they helped to repair their armor and replenish their energy and ammunitions. Karlos Greysons and Kaylon Anogalo are chosen and designated as the Kilo Unit. First Training Mission The Kilo Unit was sent into the abandoned fortress used for their training mission. Their mission was to secure the area and disarm the dummy bomb but it was supposed to a easy task. And that was the rebel forces attacked the unit and appeared out of nowhere but they counterattacked and completed their mission when they've FULLY secured and defused the REAL-LIFE bomb. After the incident, they've interrogated one of the surviving conscripts and learned the identity of their leader, General Blackthorn Coastar, an exiled military commander now the fearless supreme leader of the Warlords' Nuclear Army Division and the Mastermind of Developing Weapons of Mass Destruction. The Kilo Unit is cleared for the real mission to find and stop General Blackthorn and his army. Chess of Death The Kilo Unit are now teaming up other units and they were sent into the jungle island by night. Their mission is to disrupt their uranium production of illegal drugs that poisoned kidnapped young conscripts fighting for his name. K-29 and his teammates were the first to go to infiltrate the compound and discovered the illegal drugs and its victims; they were tortured, brainwashed, and manipulated by his propaganda. The team shuts one of the operations down as they freed the victims and then shut the security down so K-19 and his team can burst into the compound and disrupted the uranium production for good. After the operation was succeeded, they discovered the manifesto of General Blackthorn's sinister operations and a riddle. With the manifesto handed over to their superiors, they were authorized to stop General Blackthorn before he launches his nuclear missile that he was about to build it. They've carried out their successful operations as they've intercepted the shipment of neutron bombs and hi-tech weapons; disrupting propaganda machine in the coastal city; and saved villages from being bombed by nuclear artillery shells. Mission after mission, they've solved each riddle they've recovered and then they must stop his other four evil plans. They've rescued all missing soldiers from being brainwashed by his propaganda machine, disrupting their terrorist slush funds, and destroy their weapons factory and research labs. During their mission of raiding one of the exposed cells in the jungle, they encountered a rouge unit, the Tango Unit (T-99 and T-0), and they were helped for fighting Blackthorn's army off. After the mission, the Tango Unit was eager to join the team because they want a revenge on General Blackthorn and his men for betrayal and killing their defected friends. But most importantly, they've shown the location of General Blackthorn's main headquarters at the abandoned military base with missile silos in the mountain region. And even worse when they learned about his evil master plan, the team must stop them before he launches nuclear missiles, primed to target major cities across the country and its neighbors. Countdown to Meltdown With the main headquarters has been located, the team entered the base as they've raided their hideout after they've shut down their defenses. They've fought their way to find and stop General Blackthorn before he launches his missile if his demand aren't met within an hour. There at the missile silo, they've encountered General Blackthorn and ordered him to surrender immediately but their nemesis refused as he launched nuclear missile but they've defused those missiles before it could launched. Then they battled their nemesis as fought him while being effected slow down by General Blackthorn's radioactive panels on his back, weaken their strength. Then suddenly, their Aura has been awoken and K-19 cuts his panels off from his back and defeated him once and for all. General Blackthorn's Chess of Death is over and the world is safe from the nuclear annihilation. K-19 and his team were hailed as heroes and they are now part of Tek Police Force for bring General Blackthorn to justice for his terrible warcrimes. However, they have their duty to keep the world safe for another nuclear crisis. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, K-19 and K-29 were sighted by South African workers when they've rescued remaining workers at the burning nuclear power plant and defused a meltdown. This had been brought the attention from the predecessor of the UN-GDI and brought them into Germany. After the joint-operation in France, K-19 and K-29 are reunited with their teammates and joined forces with their new allies to battle the Monarch invaders. After the defeat of the Monarchs, the Armored Nuke Dragon Force is now residing at their own base of operation in Pelindaba, west of Pretoria. Team Members Kilo Unit K-19 - Karlos Greyson noble strong-willed War-Dragonkind leader of the first nuclear team. He survived from the nuclear blast and made him a nuclear-powered super soldier. He wields his Great Sword from his gauntlet disguised as claws (his main weapon) and his armor is made of analog and repaired by his engineer, K-29. K-29 - Kaylon Anogalo is K-19's engineer who was born from a peaceful village from the mountainside. He's trained with acrobatic combat and studied with books about repairing and nuclear physical knowledges from the academy school. Bravo Unit B-265 - Bulton Bravoscale was a member of Bravo Squad of Anti-Nuclear Terror Division. He was selected by the government due to his survival from the blast he got and transformed into a super soldier for the team of nuclear-powered super soldiers. His weapon of choice is great sword. B-267 - Bender Boltgrey is B-265's engineer and one of K-19's colleagues from the academy. Graduated from a high school for his nuclear psychic knowledge and engineering, Bender was selected for B-265 after three combat engineers have been hospitalized for small accidents and he's the lucky one as he fixed his armor problem. Romeo Unit R-368 - Roland Radiofire was a member of the cleanup unit during the removal of radiation spill after the terror attack. After he rescued one of his colleagues from the radiation exposure, Roland was selected by the government to be a volunteer now a super soldier as one of the Romeo Units. His weapon of choice is a great battle axe. R-363 - Ricky Radiotail is one of K-29's colleagues from the academy. Ricky was a radio fixer from his small town near the big city where he found a job at the repair shop until he was selected by the government as R-368's top combat engineer. After he's trained, R-363 was able quickly to fix R-368's armor's radio problem and became his best teammate. Golf Unit G-142 - Gulfo Greenbay was a recruit for the national army despite his lack strength but he's not lack speed and willpower until he was selected volunteer for the government's top secret project as he became the nuclear-powered super soldier as one of the Gulf Units. His weapon of choice is a giant mace. G-140 - Gerry Greenbey is one of K-29's colleagues from the academy. Gerry is the ecologist who wants the country have clean nuclear power and restore balance of the nature. Unfortunately, despite his opinion worked over a clean energy, he was nearly killed by Blackthorn's terroristic attack during the peaceful demonstration near the city hall and was picked up the government soldiers and became G-142's newest engineer. After he was fully trained and ready, G-140 repaired his armor and added something little to the environment. Oscar Unit O-76 - Otto Van Oranjo was a sergeant of the national guards when he rescued several workers and eliminated terrorist gunmen at the nuclear power plant. But then, he was trapped inside but not before he got his men out of the danger before it explodes. Then, he survived and was picked up by the government as he became a nuclear-powered super soldier as O-76 of the Oscar Unit. His main weapon is great halberd. O-77 - Oculus Orangetail is one of K-29's colleagues from the academy. Oculus is not only just engineer but also a technician for O-76 since his graduation from high school and then found a job at the MIT. During his work at the MIT, he was selected by the government and trained to be as O-76's combat engineer. Along with his repairing skill, O-77 also added something useful for various missions such as night vision, thermal scan, and smart tracker. Sierra Unit S-22 - Semira Roseclaw is the first female nuclear-powered super soldier. She was a member of special forces unit and has great experienced combat fighting skills during the covert mission against the Blackthorn Terrorists. After her line of duty, Semira was chosen by the government as the first female volunteer and became as S-22 of the Sierra Unit. Her weapon of choice is her claws with bolts coming from her gauntlet. S-21 - Sally Flowerscale is one of K-29's colleagues from the academy. She's one of the first female volunteers, recruited and trained by the government, and became one of the successful female engineers of Sierra Unit thanks to her impressive acrobatic skills. As S-22's combat engineer, S-21 can fixes her armor but she can also build anything useful for various mission. Tango Unit T-99 - Tykron Shadowclaw was one of Blackthorn Troopers who defected to ANDF Unit for his disbelieve of the cause due to the truth about his brothers' death, executed by Blackthorn and his men for betrayal. After that horrified truth came out to his ears, T-99 killed his own unit and left the group for good as he redeemed himself. His only weapon is claws. T-0 - Takon Darkspike was one of Blackthorn Engineers who defected to ANDF Unit for justice for his friends' death. As a young child, he was taken from his parents and trained harshly with hardened training and got drugged and manipulated by propaganda for his army and that's when he met T-99. Like T-99, T-0 learned that his friends were executed for helping the government and he fought his way out from his control which he did. T-0 is a skillful agile combatant engineer with his acrobatic and fighting skills. Quebec Unit Q-362 - Quarry Diamantscale is the heavy duty nuclear-powered super soldier of the team. He was a heavy weapons soldier for the special forces unit, taking out over 100 Blackthorn Terrorists with his only heavy machine gun. After his line of duty, Quarry was recruited by the government and became the nuclear-powered super soldier as Q-362 of the Quebec Unit. Now the ultimate nuclear super soldier, he can shoot his 100,000 Blackthorn Troopers with his overpowered weapons like dual Gatling guns, blaster guns, and rocket quads. Q-360 - Quenton Rockscale is the heavy duty combatant engineer. He survived many attacks while picking up some scraps and fighting the Blackthorn Troopers with his tools and bare hands. He can fix, build, and reload his armor and guns. November Unit N-222 - Noel Silverburg is the senior commander of the unit. He was recruited by the government few years ago before the nuclear-powered super soldier program was created as he led his old unit to fight the Blackthorn Troopers until the tide has turned and Noel was now a nuclear-powered super soldier which he was one of the first volunteer. His weapon of choice is the great silver sword. N-212 - Niels Steelscales is the senior combat engineer for the team. He was one of the first combat engineer when the war on terror was shifted to nuclear warfare. He trained the recruits like K-29 and his friends and led the team for infiltration and snatch and grab from the Blackthorn Terrorists. Alfa Unit A-1 - Arko Goudenberg is the very first nuclear-powered super soldier of the team. Arko is the first Alfa Unit, led the first unit into battle with victory and high morality as he vanquished the entire unit of Blackthorn Troopers. With the Armored Nuke Dragon Force is formed, A-1 is the master commander of the team, leading them to every mission. Also, he's the wielder of the great sword that K-19 is carrying it. A-2 - Adam Zonberg is the very first combat engineer of the team. He is the team leader of the combat engineers of the ANDF since he led his first engineer combatant team of the Alfa Unit. He also trained the recruits like K-29 and his friends in advance and led them to disarm their Weapons of Mass Destruction, dismantle Blackthorn Troopers' armors and weapons, and repair any allied and important structures. Inspirations * The characters are likely modeled after WarGreymon and '''VictoryGreymon '''from Digimon: Digital Monsters. * Fact: South Africa was once a nuclear nation of Africa from 1950s and 60s to 1989 until President de Klerk ordered to dismantle the nuclear weapons on the behalf of ending the Apartheid in 1990. Category:Database Category:African Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Tek Police Force